


Art

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Gen, bitty!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which There is Flour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

~*~

The door banged open, and in tore Boromir, covered with flour.

"Did you have fun with Mag?" I asked, smiling at him. 

He rattled excitedly about scones while I washed his face. For once I was glad of the aridity of Minas Tirith - at home, the air was often so heavy that the flour would now be a paste in his hair. 

I noticed that Boromir was clutching something in his hand. "What have you there?" 

"A consumate work of art!" He displayed the smiling scone proudly, and I choked down a laugh, wondering where he'd heard that phrase.


End file.
